1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cushioning air bag for cargo container, and more particularly to a flat cushioning air bag for cargo container with a plurality of inner partitioned air chambers.
2. Related Art
Cushioning air bags are mainly used to fill in paper boxes or cargo containers so as to serve as a partition between two adjacent cargos, thereby preventing cargos inside a paper box or container from shaking, toppling over or scattering during transportation.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2, in which a general conventional cushioning air bag A1 is formed by sticking two sheets of plastic film A10 by means of hot sealing, together with air is filled inside the cushioning air bag, causing the air bag A1 to be expanded to a degree enough to generate a cushioning function; a curved surface A11 will be respectively formed naturally on the two sides of the air bag A1 after being expanded. Consequently, the curved surfaces A11 on the two sides of the air bag A1 can respectively touch two adjacent cargos to eliminate a gap between them after the air-filled cushioning air bag is stuffed between the two adjacent cargos, and the air bag A1 itself can generate elasticity naturally
Because a central portion A12 of the curved surface A11 of the conventional cushioning air bag A1 is more protruding, the cargo A8 is compressed by the cushioning air bag A1 with the central portion A12 of the curved surface A11 such that one-single-point contact is formed. The cargo A8 is easy to deform distortedly under the compression of the central portion A12 of the curved surface A11 in a long term, and objects inside the cargo A8 are even influenced or damaged since the cargos A8 mostly are paper boxes for package.